Filipino Flock
This is the twenty-second episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD * PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED * 11:59 BoysCanLikeItToo IM NOT BEING MEAN 11:59 Bubble-Blitz STOP 12:00 AwesomeTD * : "" Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 12:00 AwesomeTD * : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" * : "We had another aftermath" Bubble-Blitz has joined the chat. 12:00 AwesomeTD * : "Where all of the most recent eliminated contestants were interviewed" * : "However, they also did a mini-game" * : "To see which eliminated contestants can return" 12:01 Dapi602 lettuce PM 12:01 AwesomeTD * : "Those people are * and a new non-TDWT contestant, * !" Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Dapi602 has joined the chat. 12:02 AwesomeTD * : "However..." * : "Turns out that we have another person returning today" * : "That person suffered an unfair elimination" * : "So yeah, welcome back * !" * : "Okay then that's it for the recap" * : "Now for the roleplay" * : "We are now 22 episodes in and only 15 contestants left" * : "So who will be eliminated next time?" * : "Who is not going to sing?" * : "Where in the world are we going today?" * : "Find out RIGHT NOW" * : "On Total" * : "Drama" * : "SUNDAY ROLEPLAY! :D " ... * I wanna be * * I wanna be * * music I wanna be FAMOUS!!! :D music * ... OKAY YOU MAY TALK 12:05 RiMiEg007 * : I'm glad I'm back, cause I'm in it to win it 12:05 TDfan10 * conf* Okay..... My imaginary friends are turning real so I need to...... David stop! Stupid David! 12:05 TrueCobalion * : *conf* Finally! I'm in another season! 12:05 Glenn31 If anyone is missing I can sub 12:05 BoysCanLikeItToo * Im soo glad scott is back! *conf* Scott has got to go. I got rid of him once, and I can do it again. 12:05 Dapi602 * : *runs* Hey chris i found an immunity doll next to the shack house 12:05 AwesomeTD Wow, best recap ever! Also Glenn you can be * 12:05 BoysCanLikeItToo glenn you can be scott 12:05 Lettucecow * *conf* So...I'm back...Cool! 12:06 Glenn31 * and * ok 12:06 AwesomeTD cool 12:06 TDfan10 * falls dow and pretends to tackle* DAVID SYOP!! 12:06 Glenn31 * : Zoey! 12:06 BoysCanLikeItToo * Scott! *hugs* 12:06 Lettucecow * *conf* Its great mike is back...but hes on the peeps now....I hope we'll merge soon.. 12:06 Dapi602 * : chris i found the immunity doll so can i get immunity 12:06 Coolboy87 * DAVID ? 12:06 BoysCanLikeItToo * Im soo glad your back! 12:06 Glenn31 * : *conf* I know Zoey was the one that voted me off, so I'm just gonna pretend I don't know, and then I'll crush her 12:06 RiMiEg007 * : Ok Zoey, your scaring me with all this niceness 12:06 Dapi602 * : *wake up* AAH im ready for another day ! 12:06 TDfan10 * throws Sierra's doll out of the plane* 12:07 TrueCobalion * : *catches* 12:07 Dapi602 O JUST NO 12:07 AwesomeTD * : "Okay, today we are going to Phillipines" 12:07 Lettucecow * Nice one dawn! 12:07 Dapi602 JUST NO TDFAN10 12:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * What do you mean? Just happy that he's back is all. 12:07 TDfan10 * YAY! 12:07 Dapi602 * : oops thats a fake immunity doll 12:07 Glenn31 * : I missed you so much Zoey 12:07 Coolboy87 * Phillipines! 12:07 TrueCobalion * : *throws at wall* 12:07 Dapi602 * : sierra thats a fake immunity doll 12:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * I missed you too, sweetie. 12:07 Glenn31 * : WOOHOO! AWESOME! 12:07 Dapi602 * aww man 12:07 TDfan10 * I need a favor........ Scott 12:07 Lettucecow * Whats the challenge for today? 12:07 Glenn31 * : *crosses fingers behind back* I've never stopped loving you 12:07 RiMiEg007 * : EVERYBODY DO THE FILIPINO FLOP! 12:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * *slips courtney's pda out scotts back pocket while he doesnt notice* 12:08 Lettucecow * The what? 12:08 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO THE PHILIPPINES * * : "Welcome to the Phillipines, the land of nothing but boring stuff and a good boxer" 12:08 RiMiEg007 The Filipino Flop 12:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * I'll always love you. *slides pda into my pocket* 12:08 TrueCobalion * : Underwear? HAHAHAHAH 12:08 Dapi602 * : *runs* Chris I found an Immunity Idol In the Philippines next to the shack house 12:08 TDfan10 * gets imaginary punch in the face* OUCH! DAVID! *tackles air* 12:08 AwesomeTD * : "Oh good Sierra!" 12:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * *lets go of scott and walks back to my team 12:08 Glenn31 * : *conf* *waves PDA at camera* How dumb does she think I am? The one in my pocket was a fake 12:08 Lettucecow * Immunity idol? That fast? 12:09 Dapi602 * : yeah i run super fast ! 12:09 AwesomeTD * : "Okay the Sierra is now immune" 12:09 Dapi602 * im great at physical education 12:09 Lettucecow * *conf* I'll keep that in mind...Maybe I could.."borrow" It eheheheh 12:09 TDfan10 * eats doll* YUMMY 12:09 BoysCanLikeItToo * *while no one is looking, stuffs pda into mikes back, unaware that it's fake, goes back with team* 12:09 AwesomeTD * : "However, how many people so we still got here?" * : "10?" * : "11?" 12:09 RiMiEg007 * :( Conf.png|25px]] Little does Sierra know, she found a dud idol, I have the real one 12:09 BoysCanLikeItToo * Fifteen. 12:09 AwesomeTD * : "14?" 12:09 Glenn31 * : Hey Zoey, where'd you get the PDA? 12:09 AwesomeTD * : "16?" 12:09 Dapi602 JUST STOP RIMIEG 12:09 TrueCobalion * : Maybe 15? 12:09 AwesomeTD * : "Count guys!" 12:09 Dapi602 * : 6 12:09 BoysCanLikeItToo * Oh, i bought it as a gift for mike. 12:10 Lettucecow * Huh, whats this thing? *takes out PDA* 12:10 AwesomeTD * : "Okay I count 16" 12:10 Dapi602 11 12:10 RiMiEg007 * : 17 12:10 AwesomeTD * : "That's an even number" 12:10 Dapi602 * : 11 12:10 BoysCanLikeItToo * I got it as a gift for you, considernig were such great friends now! 12:10 AwesomeTD * : "Fine then since Mike is back" 12:10 Lettucecow * Um....okay? 12:10 AwesomeTD * : "He is now alone" 12:10 TDfan10 * ooh can it be infinity 12:10 BoysCanLikeItToo * Alone? 12:10 AwesomeTD * NO ONE BUT MIKE AND JO TALK * 12:10 Lettucecow * what? * Alone? 12:10 AwesomeTD * : "Okay then Mike and Jo are alone" 12:10 Lettucecow * can't I just join the underdogs? 12:11 TrueCobalion * : Why am I alone? 12:11 AwesomeTD * : "So they each must choose their new teams of 8" 12:11 RiMiEg007 * : you could RiMiEg007 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:11 Lettucecow * New teams? 12:11 TrueCobalion * : New teams? 12:11 AwesomeTD * : "Mike and Jo are now team captains" RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 12:11 AwesomeTD * : "So choose your new teams" 12:11 TrueCobalion * : *gulps* 12:11 BoysCanLikeItToo * Ooh! Ooh! Pick me, pick me, pick me! BoysCanLikeItToo has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:11 AwesomeTD * : "Each team will have 8 people" BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 12:12 AwesomeTD * : "So get choosing!" 12:12 Lettucecow * I pick * * * , * * * and * 12:12 AwesomeTD * : "Okay then" * : "What do you want that team to be called?" 12:12 TrueCobalion * : *conf* Great! Stuck with a team of losers! 12:12 AwesomeTD * : "Mike?" * : "What's your new team called?" 12:12 Lettucecow * The...uh...Team....Team ... 12:13 RiMiEg007 * :* I heard that Jo, so I guess your going home next Jo! The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. RiMiEg007 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 12:13 AwesomeTD * : "I'm waiting..." 12:13 Lettucecow * Team....The Flying Falcons? 12:13 AwesomeTD * : "Okay good" * : "Now Jo, everyone else who Mike didn't choose is on your team" 12:14 Lettucecow * cause we're in the air..you know? 12:14 TrueCobalion * : Team... Umm... Uhhh.... 12:14 AwesomeTD * : "So Jo? What's your new team called?" 12:14 Dapi602 truecobalion PM Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Dapi602 has joined the chat. 12:15 AwesomeTD * : "Jo? You there?" 12:15 TrueCobalion * : I got it! 12:15 AwesomeTD * : "Fine then I'll choose" * : "You will be called the Eating Eagles" 12:15 Dapi602 NO JO GOT T IT 12:15 TrueCobalion * : ... Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Dapi602 has joined the chat. 12:15 RiMiEg007 * : The Eating Eagles? 12:15 TrueCobalion * : *Conf* ... *bangs head in wall* 12:15 AwesomeTD * : "Fine then, everyone can talk now" 12:15 Glenn31 * : Hey, Mike, can we talk? 12:16 Coolboy87 * The Flying Falcons? 12:16 BoysCanLikeItToo * Yay! *hugs scott* Can you belive were on the same team? 12:16 AwesomeTD * : "Enjoy your new teams" * : "No elimination tonight" 12:16 TrueCobalion * : I was gonna say Epic Eagles, but Eating Eagles makes our team look stupid. :( 12:16 Glenn31 * : It's great! 12:16 BoysCanLikeItToo * Yes, no elimination! 12:17 AwesomeTD * : "Okay guys that's enough for this episode" 12:17 Coolboy87 * No elimination Okay 12:17 AwesomeTD * : "See you back on my plane" 12:17 TDfan10 * conf* Well I wanted to set things right with Cody but thats gonna be hard when were not on the same team 12:17 RiMiEg007 * :* You got lucky Cody 12:17 Glenn31 * : *conf* Zoey is going down, Mike is such a genius for keeping us on the same team, now I need allies 12:17 TrueCobalion * : *sits next to Mike* 12:17 Lettucecow * what? 12:18 Glenn31 * : WOOHOO! New teams! Awesome! Flying Falcons are going to WIN 12:18 BoysCanLikeItToo * *walks over to dawn* Hey, how ya doing? 12:18 Lettucecow * Yeah! *hi fives owen* 12:18 TDfan10 Sierra is out Total Drama World Tour#Elimination 12:18 Glenn31 * : Hey Jo, can Mike and I have a minute to talk? 12:18 Lettucecow she returned 12:18 TDfan10 no it desnt say 12:18 TrueCobalion * : Remember a while ago we were going to work together, right? 12:18 Lettucecow * What scott? 12:18 Glenn31 * : nevermind *looks for zeke* 12:19 Dapi602 she returned 12:19 TDfan10 no she didnt 12:19 Lettucecow she did 12:19 Coolboy87 * we were? 12:19 Glenn31 * : Zeke, you around? 12:19 Lettucecow same episode cody did 12:19 TDfan10 it says Sierra 16th no return 12:19 Lettucecow hse returned ask awesome 12:19 BoysCanLikeItToo * Dawn? Dawn?! 12:19 Glenn31 * : *conf* I'm not the smartest person on the show, but I have a bad feeling about Zoey 12:20 AwesomeTD * : "Oh yeah guys" 12:20 TDfan10 look on the elimination 12:20 Glenn31 * : Hey Zoey 12:20 TDfan10 * hi Zoey? 12:20 AwesomeTD * : "In case you were wondering why Sierrs is here?" * : "She came back" 12:20 Dapi602 * : yo jo 12:20 TrueCobalion * : I guess that we are on different teams, and so we have to work against eachother. 12:20 RiMiEg007 * :yeah Scott 12:20 Dapi602 * : yeah i came back 12:20 BoysCanLikeItToo * Hey dawn, i just wanted to let you know that even though Cody and Gwen are together. * He still has feelings for you. 12:20 Glenn31 * : You know Zoey's trying to take me down right? 12:20 Dapi602 * : chris remember you said : * and * came back 12:21 TDfan10 * thats sweet *blushes* 12:21 RiMiEg007 * : of course 12:21 Dapi602 * : are you happy with your cody dawn 12:21 Glenn31 * : I know how much you love to eliminate people, so *reaches out hand* alliance at the merge? 12:21 Lettucecow * *overhearing zoey* Zoey....I was never with gwen! I voted her off! It was a TRICK! 12:21 BoysCanLikeItToo * You have to win him back. 12:21 Dapi602 (leshwna.png|25px]] : welcome to the team dawn *high five dawn* Bubble-Blitz has left the chat. 12:21 BoysCanLikeItToo * *looks at cody, mouths* Do you want her back or not? Im doing you a favor here. 12:21 Coolboy87 * Zoey.... 12:21 Glenn31 * : Zeke? 12:21 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED * 12:21 TrueCobalion * : This will be tough... 12:21 Lettucecow * *mouths bacK* okay fine Trivia *This is the first episode that featured no challenge whatsoever.